Dear Ophelia
by Kisassi
Summary: "...Этот человек – действительно ее отец, пусть одержимый неизвестной силой, но он ее папа. Единственный в целом мире"


Она знала, что что-то творится с ее отцом. Имоджин почувствовала изменения в нем еще тогда, когда он пришел в ее палату. У него был другой взгляд, другой голос, другие жесты... Он был старше и в его чертах как будто стало больше острых углов. Но он все равно оставался ее отцом, и потому Имоджин пошла за ним. Поверила ему и послушалась его, и осталась в лаборатории, несмотря на то, что чувствовала, что случилось что-то жуткое и непонятное, что заставило его убежать прочь, вместе с той странной женщиной.

Потом происходило нечто еще более странное: выстрелы, грохот и сбежавшиеся констебли, которых Имоджин увидела, когда не выдержала и вышла на улицу. В толпе был ее испуганный отец, и, увидев ее, он бросился к ней, обнял и принялся говорить, как рад снова видеть ее.

— Папа, в чем дело? – спросила Имоджин, но ответа так и не получила.

Ее отец утверждал, что она исчезла из палаты, и он сбился с ног, разыскивая ее. Ни о лекарстве, ни о лаборатории он не знал и был напуган еще больше, чем она. И Имоджин видела, что этот человек не похож на того, что спас ее, несмотря на одинаковые лица – они были совершенно разными. Она с отцом отправились домой. Имоджин надеялась, что все объяснится просто и понятно. Хотя и понимала, что такое вряд ли произойдет.

Ей показалось, что она почувствовала чужой взгляд, когда они садились в кэб. И это пробирало до дрожи сильнее любой страшной истории, которыми любили пугать друг друга ученицы в ее школе.

Глубокой ночью что-то заставило Имоджин проснуться. Она не могла сказать, что именно, но поняла, что не сможет уснуть. В тишине спящего дома особенно резким показался стук дерева о дерево. Этот звук раздался из библиотеки. Имоджин вздрогнула: ей хотелось накрыться одеялом и пролежать до утра, делая вид, что она ничего не слышит, но отец учил ее бороться со страхами.

«Выйди им навстречу, – говорил он, – и увидишь, что боялась напрасно».

Имоджин зажгла свечу и, шлепая босыми ногами по полу, прошла в библиотеку.

Он сидел в кресле, напротив окна. Свет полной луны очерчивал его фигуру, оставляя лицо в тени. Но Имоджин не нужно было видеть его, чтоб знать: именно этот человек спас ее и увел из палаты.

— Dear Ophelia, I love you dear,

I'm sorry that I haven't been here.

Он пропел вполголоса, будто сам себе. Имоджин сделала еще несколько шагов, чтоб кресло оказалось в круге света от ее свечи.

— Ты не мой отец, – сказала она.

— Нет, – он улыбнулся странной, кривой улыбкой, – я именно он. Точнее, тот, кем он никогда не станет... Насколько помню, ты читала «Гамлета».

— Да.

— Ах, Офелия, – сказал он, – надеюсь, ты не бросишься в реку.

В его голосе было что-то среднее между издевательством, шуткой и искренним волнением.

— Она поскользнулась, – деревянным голосом ответила Имоджин. – Это вышло случайно.

— Конечно, – человек, похожий и не похожий на ее отца, улыбнулся. – Мне пора уходить, дорогая, но я вернусь. И не говори ничего своему папе, он не поверит. Иди спать.

Имоджин кивнула, повернулась и вышла из библиотеки. Она вернулась в свою комнату, потушила свечу и проспала до утра.

Отцу она так ничего и не сказала.

Совсем скоро Имоджин вернулась в школу. К издевательствам и насмешкам, которыми ее осыпали, как ту, чье происхождение не совсем идеально. Она привыкла, пусть это и было сложно, и еще сложнее было не рассказывать обо всем этом отцу, который был бы расстроен, что его попытки дать ей как можно больше на деле заканчивались неудачей.

Она получала от него письма и прилежно отвечала на них, надеясь, что ее уверения в том, что все хорошо, помогут ему чувствовать себя лучше.

Около трех месяцев спустя Имоджин сказали, что ее отец забирает ее назад, в Лондон. «Чтоб поддерживать ее слабое здоровье». Это было странно, потому что с того дня Имоджин не чувствовала ни следа какого бы то ни было недомогания.

Когда она увидела отца, все объяснилось само собой.

— Что с ним? – спросила она у человека, спасшего ее.

Вместо ответа он снова пропел несколько строк странной песни, начало которой Имоджин уже слышала.

— Dear Ophelia, you know I'm hurt,

It's been two months since he was laid in the dirt.

— Ты чудовище, – сказала Имоджин.

— Нет.

Он покачал головой и взял ее за плечо, чуть подталкивая вперед, за ворота школы.

— Это он был чудовищем, – продолжил человек, так похожий на ее отца, – он отправлял тебя сюда, прекрасно зная, чем это может для тебя закончиться. И даже после болезни, он не сделал никаких выводов. Он не терял тебя.

Последние слова были сказаны совсем тихо, будто сами себе.

— Я боюсь тебя, – сказала Имоджин.

— Меня многие боятся. Но не волнуйся, я не причиню тебе зла. Я люблю тебя больше жизни и готов пожертвовать всем ради тебя.

Она не поняла, о чем он говорит, но промолчала. Все равно, кроме этого человека, у Имоджин больше не было никого.

Они не вернулись в Лондон, а отправились в Европу, меняя города и страны быстрее, чем Имоджин успевала привыкнуть. Она видела странных людей и существ, не похожих на людей, с которыми вел дела ее «отец», и испугалась бы этого, если бы куда сильнее не боялась того, кто рядом с ней.

Иногда он был жестким и страшным, опасным безумцем, но значительно чаще он напоминал ее отца. Просто истощенного и уставшего.

— Что с тобой? – спросила Имоджин однажды. – Почему мне кажется, что вас двое?

Для того, чтоб задать этот вопрос, ей понадобилось полгода собираться с духом.

— Потому что так и есть, – он грустно улыбнулся и коснулся рукой ее щеки, – когда-то, очень давно, я потерял тебя. Ты заболела и умерла, и никто в целом мире не помог мне. А он... другой, живущий в моем разуме, был готов помочь. Спасти меня своей яростью и забрать мою боль.

Имоджин не понимала, о чем он говорит, если она жива и выздоровела около года назад, но она поняла одно: этот человек – действительно ее отец, пусть одержимый неизвестной силой, но он ее папа. Единственный в целом мире.

Время шло, и Имоджин из ребенка становилась девушкой. Несмотря на странности в их жизни и то, что они не задерживались слишком долго на одном месте, у нее появлялись ухажеры. Они видели нечто необычное в «таинственной англичанке» и хотели познакомиться поближе. Самой Имоджин тоже было любопытно, хотя она и не стремилась завязывать отношения, не зная, как на это отреагирует ее отец и тот, другой, в его разуме.

И, как она думала, все кавалеры исчезали, утомленные ее странностью. А потом она узнала правду, когда вернулась чуть раньше, чем собиралась.

Имоджин увидела своего отца (или другого? Или их вместе? В том состоянии она не могла сказать точно), стоящего с ножом над мертвым телом парня, который всего день назад заигрывал с ней, нещадно путая английский и французский. И все стало понятно.

— Зачем ты сделал это? – спросила Имоджин.

Когда он запел, она поняла, что это другой, а не ее отец.

— Dear Ophelia I'm sorry that I lied,

I really do mean to make you my bride

When I get through this all, I'll treat you well,

I'm sorry I'm making your life a hell.

Имоджин обхватила плечи руками. Она хотела заплакать, но почему-то не могла.

— Ты мог бы не делать этого, – сказала она, – я не собираюсь становиться ничьей женой. Я не оставлю ни тебя, ни отца.

Она действительно верила в это. Даже не верила, а знала. Знала, что уже никуда не сможет уйти и, на самом деле, совсем не хочет уходить.

Они снова переехали, оставив тело Жана – так звали того неудавшегося кавалера – плавать в водах Аржанса.

Другой порой говорил загадками, порой разговаривал нормально, пел он очень редко. И Имоджин казалось, что так он по-настоящему может выразить свои чувства. Они сидели в гостиной одного из домов, где сделали новую остановку (и знать, где хозяева, совершенно не хотелось) и разговаривали, когда ее отец затих. Прежде, чем Имоджин успела задать вопрос, другой запел его голосом.

— Dear Ophelia, your father thinks I'm mad,

If the truth be known, I'm think he'd not be glad.

— Ты сумасшедший, – согласилась Имоджин. – Он прав.

Другой, управляющий телом, криво усмехнулся.

— Ты делаешь это специально, – сказал он, – надеешься, что ярость захлестнет меня. Но поверь мне, я не причиню тебе боли. Никогда и ни за что.

Имоджин была почти готова рассмеяться. Человек, который сам признавался не так давно, что превратил ее жизнь в ад, утверждал, что не сделает ей больно.

— Тебе недостаточно того, что я уже испытала?

— Я хочу и всегда хотел лишь сделать тебя счастливой, – он опустился на колено перед креслом, в котором она сидела, – чтоб снова видеть улыбку на твоем лице. Ради этого мы, я и твой отец, пожертвовали всем. Может быть, уничтожили целый мир.

Его лицо стало жестким.

— Это, по-твоему, не стоит даже твоей улыбки?

Имоджин должна была бы испугаться, она видела как с таким же выражением лица, говоря таким же тоном, этот человек убивал без всякого сомнения, когда это касалось его странных дел. Он старался не делать этого перед ней, но ему не всегда удавалось. А может быть, и не было особого желания. Но Имоджин не боялась. Другой мог причинить ей боль душевную, но никогда бы не поднял на нее руку. Даже ее случайные травмы, от его ли слишком сильной хватки или чего-то другого, казалось, причиняли ему значительно больше боли.

— Я могу улыбнуться, – сказала Имоджин, – но не уверена, что это обрадует тебя.

— Обрадует, не сомневайся.

И она улыбнулась. Другой в теле ее отца улыбнулся в ответ, поднялся с колен и склонился над ней. Он коснулся ее губ мягким, но уверенным поцелуем прежде, чем Имоджин успела понять, что происходит.

— If my dear Ophelia – we were to wed, – пропел он тихо, – And I took you to our wedding bed.

Ее отец боролся с другим, он начал делать это некоторое время назад. Именно потому тот говорил о сумасшествии. Разумеется, тому, кто делит с тобой разум, трудно не знать о твоих же помыслах. Для отца Имоджин не было секретом, какие именно чувства к ней испытывает его вторая личность. И они его пугали и заставляли пытаться взять верх.

Странно, но сама Имоджин не ощущала неправильности или греховности происходящего. Убийства казались ей неприятными, но и с ними она была готова мириться.

Ей лишь хотелось, чтоб отец прекратил сопротивляться, потому что она понимала, что это бесполезно и рано или поздно другой уничтожит его.

Так и произошло.

Однажды вечером – они в тот раз были в Мюнхене – Имоджин, как когда-то, годы назад, вошла в библиотеку, привлеченная шумом. И увидела его, другого, среди разломанных кресел. Он стоял, рассеянно потирая наливающуюся кровью рану на щеке. Завидев ее, он запел:

— Dear Ophelia, I know that he is dead,

But what he told me last night lays on me like lead

In orchard he lay sleeping, that's why he didn't hear

His brother crept up, and Poured poison in his ear.

А потом добавил уже без пения:

— Он не придет, Имоджин. Твой отец недоступен и больше никогда не отзовется. Остался только я.

Это ее пугало, но отец всегда учил ее смотреть в лицо своим страхам. Потому Имоджин не отвернулась. Только одинокая слеза пробежала по ее щеке.


End file.
